Pinkie pie bubble time
by frogglefrog
Summary: This is a short about pinkie pie with her adorable pet gummy relaxing in the bath while thinking about her friends.


Pinkie pie bubble time

The pink pony was covered from mane to hoof in glorious mud that her latest prank on rainbow dash had caused. She entered her bath room speckled in multi colored balloons decorating her walls with a picture of her sister's painted to the ceiling.

A certain green alligator crawled into the room heading towards the tub and pinkie giggled "your right gummy its bath time and we are gonna get bubbles tonight I got rainbow dash sooo good she is gonna be eating oatmeal"

The green creature simply gazed upon her friend and caretaker with a face that spoke multitudes of words that cannot cross the barrier into equestria and then crawled into the larger tub covered in cupcake slip covers.

"oh gummy your so cute and funny of course we can have sugar sprinkled in the bath let me grab a bag" the pink pony reached into her cupboards grab a bottle of super bubbles by ditzy and container of sugar that sparkled in the room full of light.

" yes gummy we can do four cups instead of three it makes the bath soo much" she licks her lips slowly " much tastier" she measure's out four separate cups of sugar and stirs into the bath spinning gummy around the tub slowly.

The green alligator bites onto ladle and spins with carefree fun and pinkie smiled " that's my gummy always up to a party with pinkies bubble time." She poured in the super bubbles that touches the water and instantly makes large bubbles that float gently around the room.

The shimmering bubbles bounced of the bubbles with gleeful speed capturing gummy and sending the poor soul tumbling around pinkie's tub and the pink pony smiled a special smile for her friend that is always there to listen to her troubles and triumphant with no judgments.

Pinkie pie grabs her candy corn styled brush and begins to lay down in her tub and rests the day of bringing smiles to ponyville and pranking her friends with endless joy.

She begins to brush her the Magical dimension mane that serves as a place holder for any item she needs to bring joy toward the equestria she begins to straighten it out and sings a soft lullaby for gummy a rare soothing tune that has the tumbling creature stop his role and listens with an upturned slack jaw.

She reaches out and uses her muzzle to pop the bubble containing her unique friend and catches him with one hoof and nuzzles him gently while still singing gently holding him close to her heart.

" you know gummy I think we should plan a spa bubble bath with the gang" she said with a mischief lighting her yes and the tune of her song begins to change to her upbeat attitude.

The green creature dives under the bubbles with the only the scaly tail visible, " I need to contact aloe and lotus to begin preparations for our next party" Pinkie pie claps her hooves together " we are gonna need a huge tub or a basin or a " she trails off and sinks into the tub letting her Imagination run wild with party plans.

Gummy excited about swimming circles pinkie pie in the tub with superior speed so he imagined.

Pinkie pie excited about the party grabs a glob of bubble soap and blew them in the shape of her friends at least so she imagined.

As the temperature rose with the water pinkie pie became flush with its warmth and thought of her friends who would enjoy this bath she knew instantly that rarity would love this "spa date" pinkie imitates rarity " a Mare must always be at her best especially clean its the next thing to fashion my dear" she giggled thinking of her friend.

"hmm maybe that's why she is so white like a tasty marshmallow" pinkie drooled slightly then wipes it with her soapy hoof giving herself a bubble beard.

Gummy becoming quite content with the warmth of the water simple floats still in front of his caretaker with that aloof expression on his face that makes others wonder if there is even thoughts in that mind of his.

" now fluttershy would have a hard time joining us she is so faint of heart I bet you if we invite the angel and rest I know she would want to party with us I love her smile its so cute" pinkie pie mumbled to her self making mental notes to add to her collection in the basement of laughter.

Now gummy growing bored begins to nibbles on pinkies pie hoof causing the pink pony to crack a wide smile and swoops her friend from the water to caress his scales with ease.

"as for rainbow dash I know she secretly loves taking bath's she is more shy than flutter's when it comes to public cleaning" pinke pie thought "she would be quite the sight to see hmm I need to come up with something that is at least 40% cooler to get her to come" she grinned slyly.

Gummy loving the physical attention licks pinkie pie face slowly … very slowly bubbles shimmer around the room causing a rainbow color's to bounce around the room and pinkie pie clicks her tongue with a plan for cyan Pegasus.

Now that's settled " let see hmm for twi twi I bet she would come if.. its a lesson in bath time with friends another thing she can learn and her feathers would be so fun to sneak little confetti in yes YES that will work" she said loudly to the air as she pets gummy like an evil villain caught in her plot.

Gummy finished slowly licking Pinkies face nestled into her chest while wrapping his tail around her foreleg begins to fall asleep. Pinkie pie noticing her friend slumber slowly rises out of the tub and begins to dry gummy with a pink and green towel while he slept " no coldie for my scalie" she says softly.

She sets her beloved friend on a miniature desert island surrounded by water in a secret closet for him to rest in. "Now applejack will be quite fun for this party that filly knows how to have fun especially when I have her bring apples for some of the games oh yes this will be ..." she had a hard time thinking of a name for a bubble party.

" I know I she ask derpy about a name for bubbles she knows best about such I should bake her more muffins" she giggled as she snuggles herself slowly into her bed thinking of the grand parties to surprise her friends with smiles and laughs.

The cakes listen to the snoring of their adopted daughter and best assistant drift off into dreamland where luna can join her for their slumber parties. Let our daughter be blessed celestia and they soon went to bed with their own children.


End file.
